


What note? Deja-vu.

by MidnightDragoness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #adultscuss, #getoverit, #nogore, #nosmut, #youdie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDragoness/pseuds/MidnightDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever have that sense of Deja-vu? Like you've done this before but you're sure you've never done it? So soon after their emergence and disaster threatens? (I suck at writing summaries.)</p>
<p>This is just me poking my head back into fanfiction. Back into it, yes. It has been years and I'm rather rusty. There is death, but I didn't make it graphic. If you're squick to hinting at gore then you shouldn't read. This is just a quickie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What note? Deja-vu.

     A familiar sound roused you from sleep in the early morning hours. The alarm clock next to your head announced the time you set it with as much vigor an alarm clock of it's caliber could muster. It did it's job perfectly every morning, well except those few times the power cut off, but that wasn't it's fault. 

     As you rose from tussled sheets, the feeling of deja-vu settled into your slowly rising consciousness. You shrugged it off since you had worked yesterday...and the day before. With a yawn and a stretch, you began your morning routine.

     The monsters emerged about a month ago so it wasn't too surprising to see them on the television as you turned it on for background noise. Some political scene played out as you busied yourself setting up the coffee machine to brew while you took your shower. 

     Breakfast was toast and coffee in your not-so-favorite work clothes. A dead end job for a dead end loser like you. It was disheartening, but it was life. Right? 

    The TV was left on to give any would-be thieves a second thought about breaking and entering as you left. Your apartment was located on the second floor of a small building of four. You left the commons and peeked at the mailbox, debating if you wanted to check it. 

     That strange feeling of deja-vu crept into your skin and ran it's icy fingers down your back. With a shrug and putting your earbuds in your ears, you headed down the sidewalk towards your destination, ignoring the call of the abandoned mail. 

     Your favorite song flicked in from the playlist and began filling your ears and brain with pleasure. It gave you a little bounce in your step as you walked the sidewalks towards your oppression. A little cheer in the dismal future that looms in your near future, anyway. 

     You paid the crowd at the crosswalk no heed as you stepped forth between two people and right into traffic. You looked up just in time to see the oncoming truck. Your eyes met the truck driver's as he cringes and slams on the brakes. A monster, and from the looks of him he was a fledgeling driver to boot. 

     The flash of pain was sudden and quick behind your eyes as everything broke at once. You felt a rush of adrenaline, then the soothing calm of satisfaction as your bowels released. As your eyes fluttered, you remembered thinking that this was the worst best day of your life. Gasps and shrieks sounded around you, but... 

     The clouds sure were beautiful, though. They drifted lazily and you kinda wanted to join them up there. It must be nice and warm... Look at the birds, too? Maybe they were taunting you with their freedom. 

      A white dome obscured your vision and you tried to move to get a better view as the fowl winged their way through the sky. 

     "the note didn't work!" a gravelly voice cried out. You could hear the concern in it's tone. Male? Was it male? Seemed so...but slowly things started to not matter anymore. You were cold, and it was only getting colder. Maybe someone should move that truck, so you can get some sun to warm up. "didn't she see it?!" 

     "She probably didn't check her mail this time!" Another voice, but you ignored it. That cloud looked like...uh... Well it was pleasant to look at, anyway. Was it smiling? "She's mangled pretty bad. Look, she's inside the wheel well and everything!" 

     "shit! restart, kid! restart now!" The previous voice growls out. You weren't sure if it was the blood rushing to your ears, but you could've sworn you heard bells. Was he worried about you? Why? You enjoyed looking at the sky. Day or night, it was still beautiful. 

     You shuddered again, feeling even colder than before. Maybe there's a cold wind blowing from the north... The jacket pressed into you from the side was warm and inviting so you decided to turn your head and nuzzle into it as everything went black... A nap sounded...nice. 

... 

     A familiar sound roused you from sleep in the early morning hours. The alarm clock next to your head announced the time you set it with as much vigor an alarm clock of it's caliber could muster. It did it's job perfectly every morning, well except those few times the power cut off, but that wasn't it's fault. 

     As you rose from tussled sheets, the feeling of deja-vu settled into your slowly rising consciousness. You shrugged it off since you had worked yesterday...and the day before. With a yawn and a stretch, you began your morning routine. Coffee sounded really nice with toast.


End file.
